Past and Present
by Pyromanic519
Summary: Kagami remembers her memories as a child, and wonders why she changed so much. I suck at summaries, but please read.


Naruhina43: Hey I'm back with yet another one-shot! Still not funny, but it's more drama. I'll try to think of funny things to write about, but until then, please enjoy my story.  


* * *

It was fall. Feet gently crunched through the fallen leaves, childrens' laughter rang through the streets, and at night, a peaceful feeling radiated through the city. The only disturbance of the quiet serenity was the gentle snoring of a girl who was gently sleeping on a park bench. She had long purple hair that was tied back into two ponytails, and a stern face. Kagami gently snoozed, not caring that she was in public. She had been out there for a few hours, ever since she had decided to take a walk. Kagami had always found fall to be a great time to just take a walk and think about things. And boy did she have some things to think about. Just recently, her life had taken a turn for the worse. Konata was being more dependent on her for homework and was making fun of her even more than usual, Kagami had gained weight, her grades had dropped, she hurt herself accidentally at least once a day, and worst of all, she was becoming hostile towards many people due to the stress of it all. And of course, that just gave Konata more reasons to tease her. Kagami tried to cope, but all this misery was slowly starting to eat away at her. Sleep was the only way she could find to escape this feeling, when every waking moment she spent was focused on surviving everyday life. She gently awoke in the park, taking a few seconds to remember why she was there. She looked up at the stars. They twinkled and winked at her, making her feel momentarily happy. It really had been awhile since she took the time to stop and look at the small, beautiful things. She was always so busy, but this feeling of peace was the best she had felt in a long time. She lied back down, and slowly began to trace the stars with one hand, while using the other as a pillow. She smiled contently. She stopped, and looked around the park. It held so many memories. Luckily, most of them were good memories.

_Flashback_

_It was bright day in the park, and two little girls were playing, being watched by there parents. They both had short purple hair, but one had a cute, innocent face, and one had a face that gave off an aura of caring and maturity. The cute one bent down and called out._

_"Onee-chan! Look what I found!"_

_"What is it Tsukasa-chan?"_

_"Onee-chan, I found a little bunny!"_

_"Aww that's cute Tsukasa-chan. Are you going to keep it as a pet?"_

_"I thought we weren't allowed to keep pets."_

_"Oh yeah. Well maybe Mommy will let us keep it." The mature one replied._

_"I'll go ask her!" The cute one said happily, and ran to the mother._

_End Flashback_

"It's been so long since I called her Tsukasa-chan." Kagami said with a sigh. She looked to the swings

_Flashback_

_"Push me higher Onee-chan!"_

_"Alright Tsukasa, hang on!"_

_Two girls, around the age of seven were playing on the swings. The cute one was swinging and laughing with pleasure, while the older one smiled and pushed her._

_"This is fun Onee-chan!"_

_"Good Tsukasa. I'm glad you like it."_

_"I'm gonna jump Onee-chan!"_

_"Tsukasa, remember what happened last time?"_

_It was too late. The little girl had jumped. She landed on her butt. She wasn't hurt, but she cried in fear._

_"That was scary Onee-chan!" She said loudly, and ran to hug her older sister._

_"*Sigh* it's alright Tsukasa."_

_End Flashback_

Kagami smiled as she tried to find much difference between the younger Tsukasa to the new one. She could only see the age difference. She saw a tall tree, and it's long, drooping branches.

_Flashback_

_Two girls with purple hair who looked to be about ten were climbing up a large tree._

_"Onee-chan, see how high up I am?"_

_"Yes Tsukasa. Now keep moving I want to go up too."_

_"Ok!"_

_"Wow Tsukasa, you're really high up. Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"No! I want to go down."_

_"Alright." The older girl sighed. She climbed down so that her sister could get off._

_"Sorry Onee-chan." The younger girl said quietly._

_"It's okay Tsukasa." The older girl said calmly ass he began her climb again._

_End Flashback_

Kagami sighed as she recalled all of her favorite memories. She wished she could feel like this more often.

She suddenly put on a frown.

"How did I change so much? Did I really let myself be so easily influenced?" She asked herself. She was used to being in charge. She didn't want to believe that it was all an illusion, but it was starting to look that way.

"Am I really as pathetic as Konata says I am? I'm always so obsessed with rules, but am I only kidding myself?" At this Kagami let out an angry yell, and pounded her fist into the side of the bench making a small hole.

"And I really do get angry easily." She said with a grimace of pain as she pulled her hand back. She looked up to see a full moon shining down at her. She sat there pondering her questions, and she didn't even notice the footsteps approaching her.

"Onee-chan, is that you?" A small voice asked quiet. Kagami jumped slightly at the voice, but covered it up.

"Yeah Tsukasa, it's me." She said simply.

"What are you doing out here Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked worriedly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kagami replied.

"W-well, I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight, But since you're sleeping here, I guess not." Tsukasa said with a blush. Kagami finally smiled.

"Well maybe it's time I went home anyway. This bench isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep." Kagami said in a resigned voice. She pushed herself off the bench and started to walk home with Tsukasa. As they walked at each others' side, Kagami hid a small smile. She looked across at Tsukasa and said, "Hey Tsukasa?"

"Yeah Onee-chan?"

"I'm glad you're my sister." Kagami said simply and turned away. Tsukasa thanked her with a confused expression on her face. Kagami just smiled and thought

_"At least you haven't changed. Tsukasa-chan."

* * *

_Naruhina43: Alright, that was my new One-shot! Please review, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
